


A Baby Girl

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kryptonian!Lucy, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Fic, cute family fluff, majorly judging you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: A child hasn't been born on Krypton in over four years. Lucy and Alura still visit the Codex every year with a hope in their hearts.





	

Lucy makes her way towards the meeting room, nerves rattle through her body just as they have every year for the last four years. Alura is waiting by the door and Lucy leans close to press a kiss to her wife’s lips, “I love you,” she says quietly.

Alura smiles, “I love you too.”

The door before them opens, “The codex is ready,” the keeper says before stepping back so that they may enter.

When they're standing before the codex Lucy’s nerves seem to have multiplied tenfold, “Lucy Lan-El of the House of El and Alura Lan-El formerly of the great House of Ze,” the mechanical voice says, “you seek once more for a child.”

“We do,” Lucy says, her fingers laced tightly with Alura’s.

There's a low hum as a response for the longest time. The anxiety radiating inside of Lucy grows and grows, it's been much longer than four years since the last time the codex saw fit to bless a Kryptonian with a child. “Place your hands in the sequencers,” the voice says. Lucy always marvels that they make it to this part, few couples do, she's heard the murmurings just as everyone has.

The sharp sting of her blood being drawn makes Lucy jump just a little though she'd known it was coming. When Alura jumps just the same and pulls her hand back, Lucy takes her wife’s hand and presses a gentle kiss to the new wound. “Would you care for a child above all else?” the mechanical voice asks suddenly. “Would you put them above all? Teach them the ways of Krypton and the morals we as a people uphold? Above all else would you love them?”

The questions shock Lucy, she's been told a hundred times that the codex cares for no more than that the lessons of Krypton are passed on. “We would love a child with our whole hearts,” Alura says, “above all else and care for them, raise them as such.”

The hum returns and along with it a hum Lucy swears she feels deep in her bones, “Your request has been fulfilled,” the voice says and before Lucy or Alura can blink an incubation pod sits before them, having risen from the floor. “Your daughter will be the last of her people,” the voice says, “raise her well.”

Lucy looks into the incubation pod and her breath catches in her throat, “She's beautiful,” she whispers out. When she steps forward the pod slides open and she reaches inside to lift her daughter out ever so gently, “Hello, beautiful,” she says quietly while stepping back to Alura who looks down at their daughter with just as much awe and wonder.

“She'll need a name,” the keeper says gently, always hating to interrupt the first few moments of a new family but his station demands he keep the records of Krypton.

Alura and Lucy look at one another, “Kara,” Alura says finally, “her name is Kara Lan-El, heir to the House of El.”

He smiles, “Kara,” a nod, “a strong name for one who will surely be just as strong.” He taps the button to open the door, “Congratulations,” he tells them as they turn to leave.

In the hallway the two pause, Alura’s hand resting her Kara’s head, “Luce,” she says quietly, “Luce, we have a daughter.”

Tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips Lucy looks up at Alura, “Yeah, Lura,” she says just as quietly, “yeah we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I read your Kryptonian!Lucy headcanons and they gave me so many feels. Prompt: just fluff please. Just Lucy, Alura and Kara being a family. It can be on earth or Krypton, just family fluff pls and thanks


End file.
